


Der Meister und das Mädchen

by Black_Zora



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler
Genre: Gen, Poetry, alternative ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: Die Kantorka wagt die Probe - und scheitert.
Relationships: Die Kantorka | The singer from Schwartzkollm/Krabat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Der Meister und das Mädchen

xxxxxxxxx

Und da steht sie vor der Tür:  
"Meinen Burschen, gib ihn mir!"  
Mädchen, bist du dir bewusst,  
Was du forderst, was du musst?

Deinen Burschen willst du haben,  
Einen aus der Schar der Raben.  
Hast du ihn denn wohl erkannt?

Worte, in das Herz gebrannt ...  
Schwarz das Buch und schwarz die Seele.  
Mädchen, handle klug und wähle  
Einen andern Burschen dir!

Ein Rabe ist kein Falkentier  
Das zahm zurückkehrt auf die Hand,  
Und doch bindet ihn ein Band.

Jener, dem wir alle dienen,  
Der lässt keinen Raben ziehen.  
Alle sind sie ihm geweiht.  
Wissen, das hat seinen Preis ...

Mädchen, fliehe - noch ist Zeit!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deinen Meister fürcht' ich nicht!  
Deinen Rat begehr' ich nicht!  
Vor der Liebe musst du schweigen!  
Sollst mir meinen Burschen zeigen!

Was du an ihm schwarz verbrannt  
Wird reinwaschen meine Hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dummes Ding! Du dünkst dich klug -  
Was er dir gab, ist nicht genug!

Nun, deinen Willen sollst du haben.  
Tritt ein, betrachte meine Raben!  
Schau, ob du ihn finden kannst.  
Sag nicht, ich hätt' dich nicht gewarnt!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ist es jener oder der ...  
Ach, die Wahl fällt mir so schwer!  
Dieser schaut so sorgenvoll,  
Jenes Herz, es schlägt wie toll.

Meine Augen will ich schließen,  
Mein Herz, es wird die Antwort wissen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wie es hier war zu erwarten  
Ist das Raten nicht geraten.

Auf den falschen Raben zeigt  
Sie, ich löse rasch den Bann.  
Lange steht sie da und schweigt -  
Ein fremder Bursche schaut sie an.

Mädchen, hast du nicht gewusst  
Was ein jeder lernen muss?  
Wohl, ich weiß, der Trank schmeckt bitter,  
Doch zu jedem kommt der Schnitter.

Liebe kann ein Bild bewahren,  
Doch niemandem den Tod ersparen.  
Alles muss den Nacken beugen.  
So reiht euch ein in seinen Reigen!


End file.
